


Fresh Starts and New Beginnings

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Series: Fresh Starts and New Beginnings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Caring John Winchester, F/M, John Winchester x Reader - Freeform, Lemons, Love, Parent John Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester was a hunting buddy of your dad's since your father started hunting. After a hunting accident John took you in and you helped him with his boys and hunting. Sam and Dean call you mom and you help John hunt. One night after you rush in before John can clear the area. John gets mad but for reasons you could have only hoped possible. This is like a partial AU where John knows about the bunker and they live there half the time and Mary wasn't married to John they hooked up creating Dean and after Mary's dad died John was comforting here and one thing led to another and they had Sam.</p><p>For more please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You are 18 Dean is 9 and Sam is 5. John is 36.  
> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a partial AU where John knows about the bunker and they live there half the time and Mary wasn't married to John they hooked up creating Dean and after Mary's dad died John was comforting here and one thing led to another and they had Sam.

“Y/N! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!” John shouts as he slams the motel room door waking both boys.

 

“Mom? What's wrong what happened?” Dean whispers rubbing his eyes.

 

“Mommy? Are you ok?” Sammy asked. Both boys started calling you mommy since you had been taking care of them for the past two years.

 

“Yeah boys it's fine go back to sleep.” You tuck the boys back into their bed and kiss them both on their foreheads. John always got two beds and most of the time you shared with Sam or Dean and John would sleep with the other boy.

 

“John let's go outside the boys need to sleep and with your yelling that will never happen.” You say calmly walking outside. John follows closely behind shutting the door. At this point John is shaking with fury.

 

“Y/N, you can not just run in on a hunt without thinking! You almost got yourself killed! And then what about the boys? What about me?” He shouts at you his voice breaking at the end.

 

“The boys have you they don't need me. You're a grown man why would you need me?” You have had a huge crush on him since he took you in his arms when you were sixteen after the death of your father comforting you. He told you that night you would always have a place with him and the boys.

 

“God, Y/N are you blind? The boys would never eat healthy if it weren't for you. I suck at comforting them. Your always there holding them when the wake up from a bad dream. Or when they fall and get hurt you always patch them up and me for that matter. WE NEED YOU! I NEED YOU!” John suddenly grand you and pushes you against the motel wall. He attacks your mouth and you can't help but moan as his tongue dominates your mouth. You run your hands through his hair tugging it, begging for more. John scoops you up carrying you bridal style to the impala and you both climb in the backseat. You never pictured losing your virginity to a man twice your age in the backseat of his car. 

 

You straddle John’s hips slowly grinding on him. 

 

“Are… you sure?” He pants palming your breasts. 

 

“Yes,” you whisper breathlessly. With that John practically tears your shirt off of you and his mouth is on your breast in a instant. His fingers unbutton and unzip your jeans. You lift your butt up and he helps you slide your jeans and panties off. 

 

“Holy shit, Y/N, you're so beautiful!” But you're having none of it and you unzip his jeans and his cock springs free. You gasp at the length and girth of it. He slowly guides his cock to your entrance. 

 

“Sweetheart are you sure?” You nod vigorously needing John inside you now. He thrusts into you slowly giving you time to adjust to his size.

 

“Baby I'm going to move are you ok?” John knew you were a virgin after you let it slip during a hunt a while back.

 

“God John please move!” You beg needing more of him.

 

John continues to thrust into you. Your orgasm building with every movement. John starts biting and marking your neck claiming you as his. With one final thrust you cum around his cock. John thrusts into you a few times before he explodes into you letting his warm seed shot into you.

 

“God you're fucking amazing Y/N! Let's do this again! I love you Baby!” He grips your chin and kisses you roughly. You take a moment to let it set in. John fucking Winchester loved you! 

 

“John I love you too!” You hug him tightly.

 

“You do?” He says his voice full of doubt. Why is he so self doubting?

 

“I have since I met you when I was just 14 years old. I never dreamed you might actually care for me in a way other than your dead partner's daughter.”

 

“How could I not fall for you? Since I met you all you've done is take care of my boys and been a mother to them. Even though you're old enough to be their sister and I'm old enough to be your father. I couldn't help myself I knew it was wrong but I love you and I never wanted you to be with anyone other than me. Why do you think I kept you on such a tight leash? I couldn't allow you to hang around with those teenage boys who can't even give a girl an orgasm and barely last a minute. I love you and you're mine now do you understand?” He growls the last bit possessively and your stomach burns with desire.

 

“Good I've been waiting a long time for you to make me yours John and you don't know how glad I am it finally happened. I love you John Winchester!” He pulls you to him and claims your mouth with his, your tongues facing off before you let his dominate your mouth.

 

When you finally break apart he helps you dress and you walk back to the motel room hand in hand.

 

“What do we tell the boys?” You ask hoping he won't say it was a one-time thing.

 

“We tell them that you and I love each other and we are together. I mean they already call you mom.” He shrugs like he doesn't think the boys will have a problem with it. You know Sam won't have a problem with it but Dean had you a little worried.

 

“Baby stop worrying about it let's go in and cuddle up on the bed and get some sleep but first I want you to promise me something.” He looks slightly nervous.

 

“Anything.” You whisper.

 

“Never let another man touch you. You are mine I will take care of you.” He vows to you.

 

“Never I'm yours John all yours.” 

 

“One more thing if you're going to continue hunting you must only hunt with me and listen to my every command ok?” He asks you protectively.

 

“Ok.” You concede knowing if you don't you'll never hear the end of it.

 

“Good now let's get some sleep Baby.” And with that he carries you into the room and lays you down on the bed before laying down next to you. John pulls you close to him nuzzling your neck. You fall asleep in his arms feeling so complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I posted this story on Wattpad my username is @were_lover18 and it is called Fresh Starts and New Beginnings.

The next morning you awoke to Sam poking your shoulder.

 

“Mommy why are you and daddy sharing a bed? You never share with daddy.” Sam asks curiously. 

 

“Let me wake daddy up and we’ll explain it to you. Where’s Dean?” You ask in a panicked voice. Did Dean wake up and see you and John together and get upset?

 

“He said he was going to go get food from the gas station. He was hungry and so was I he told me to stay here and he would be right back.” Sammy says wondering why you are so upset.

 

“I’m going to go see if I can find him Sammy stay here with your dad. If he wakes up tell him I’m fine and I went to find Dean.” You immediately jump into the mom role worrying about Dean. You wiggle out of John’s arms and he grunts but doesn’t wake up. Glad to not have to discuss this with John you slip on a jacket and give Sam a kiss before you leave to find Dean.

 

 

Once you reach the gas station you see Dean walking out with a bag full of food and water bottles. You walk up to him and he looks at you in shock.

 

“I told Sam not to say anything. I haven’t even been gone for fifteen minutes.” Dean rushes out scared that you’ll be upset.

 

“Dean it’s ok you know you shouldn’t have left but I have a question for you,” You say as you pull him over to a bench and you both take a seat. “Dean were you upset when you saw me and your dad together?” You ask hesitantly, you hope he doesn’t hate you for it.

 

“No that’s why I didn’t let Sam wake you guys up to get us food I thought you looked peaceful. Mom, Sam and I both have wanted you and dad to be boyfriend/girlfriend and maybe even get married, for a really long time.” Dean looks up at you with big eyes waiting for his punishment. John was never abusive to the boys but he tended to take many privileges away when they broke the rules. Not wandering off on your own without permission was a big rule, even for you. John was fiercely protective of his boys and you.

 

“Dean I’m not going to punish you. We won’t even tell your dad ok? Well tell him we went together to get food.” You know Dean only had the best interests at heart.

 

“Ok deal! Hey mom I really am happy that you and dad are a couple now. You know I love you right?” He hugs you tightly and your heart swells with love. Even though Dean and Sam aren’t technically your kids you feel like they are. 

 

“Yeah Dean and I love you too sweetheart.” You hug him back. When you pull apart you begin walking back to the motel holding hands. Even though Dean is only nine years younger than you he really is your son.

 

 

When you walk into the motel room you see John angrily pacing back and forth, with Sammy sitting on the bed looking bored.

 

“Mommy you’re back! Did Dean get me food?” Sam shouts excitedly. 

 

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!” John shouts grabbing you away from Dean and pulling you in for a hug. Before turning on Dean, “Dean you know better than to wander off on your own! And Y/N why didn’t you wake me up and let me go look for Dean? You both could’ve gotten hurt!”

 

“Dad I’m sorry but Sammy was really hungry and we were out of food. I thought you and mom looked happy and I didn’t want to wake you. I grabbed some money from your wallet and told Sam I would be back soon. I’m sorry.” Dean looks down in shame. 

 

“Boys why don’t you go get your bags in the car we’ll eat on the way to Bobby’s ok?” You tell the boys who nod and take their bags out to the car. You watch them through the window then you turn to John.

 

“John I think you’re being a little hard on him.” You whisper quietly. John turns on you in a second and you up against the wall.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up? You could’ve been hurt.” He whispers before he kisses your forehead. “I need you. The boys need you. I don’t know if I could live if something happened to you too.” For the first time since you met him John seems vulnerable. As a hunter he has kept his feeling hidden for a long time.

 

“It didn’t seem like a big deal John I was just going to make sure Dean was ok. You do know I’m a hunter too right?” You start getting frustrated sure you were not exactly a legendary hunter like The John Winchester but you definitely weren’t a helpless little girl either.

 

“I don’t give a fuck. You shouldn’t have left without telling me. From now on you WILL tell me where you are going before you go anywhere. At least take your cell phone I tried calling you like fifty times before I realized you left it here. I can’t lose you.” In that moment you know you will do anything John asks you even if you know you can take care of yourself. Because you love John and the boys and if him knowing where you are keeps him sane then so be it.

 

“Ok. I’m sorry but still don’t think you should have shouted at Dean like that.”

 

“I’ll talk to him but he can’t wander off like that.” You know John is too stubborn to get more than that out of him.

 

When the boys come back in you and Sam get the rest of your things together while John talks with Dean. When Dean and John exit the motel room Dean looks much happier.

 

You help Sam get buckled in and give the boys some snacks for the ride to Bobby’s then you hop in the passenger side up front and lean on John. Soon the boys fall asleep and you soon follow with John’s arm wrapped around you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys remember to leave kudos and follow me on Wattpad @were_lover18 and on Tumblr at Johngirl_207. Thanks for reading and this was my first smut scene really so feel free to give me tips in the comments section thanks!

When you awake you are in your usual room at Bobby’s with Sammy cuddled up next to you. You really have to pee but you sneak away quietly so Sam won’t wake up. He hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately because of his nightmares.

 

After you finish going to the bathroom you rinse off your face with cool water to wake up a little more. When you hear a blood curling scream come from Sammy and your’s room. You run in expecting something to be in there but you see Sammy up against the wall crying softly holding his stuffed puppy dog you bought him two years ago.

 

“Sammy, baby what’s wrong? What happened?” You sit down next to him on the bed looking him up and down for any sign of injuries. Then you hear the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

“What’s wrong?” John pants as he checks the room for any indication of some other creature. 

 

“I’m sorry daddy I had a bad dream.” Sammy whimpers. You pull him close and hold him rocking him like a baby.

 

“Sammy it’s ok. Do you want to tell me about it?” You calmly ask.

 

“Mommy you were dead and daddy wouldn’t do anything but drink juice that made him mean. Dean and I had no one. Mommy you can’t leave me! I already lost one mommy I can’t lose you too!” Sammy cries out holding you as tight as his little arms can.

 

“Sammy hush baby I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere I promise.” You do the best you can to calm him.

 

When he stops crying he pulls away for a minute, “Mommy you died because of hunting please don’t hunt anymore I need you! You can’t leave me!”

 

“Sammy I’m a hunter and your dad is my partner. I can’t just stop hunting but I will be extra careful for you ok? And just remember Daddy won’t let anything bad happen to me ok? He loves me and I love him we will protect each other. You’re dad wouldn’t stop living if something happened to me. He would make sure you and Dean are safe.” You tell him making sure he understands he will be ok.

 

“I don’t know if that’s true, Y/N. I can’t live without you. I would make sure Sam and Dean are safe but I don’t know how I would go on living though.” John tells you. “Maybe Sam is right, maybe you should take a break from hunting.” You suddenly feel a wave of anger at John trying to make you give up hunting.

 

“John can we talk about this later?” You try to stay calm for Sammy.

 

“Fine but we are talking about this.” John says in a protective way and you know he won’t drop it.

 

“Sam why don’t you go find Dean and you can take Bobby’s new puppy Jules for a walk ok?” You say trying to distract him with his favorite animal.

 

“OK!” Sammy says forgetting all about the dream and running downstairs looking for Dean.

 

“John you can’t keep me from hunting.” You staes determined not to give up the one connection to your father you had left.

 

“I’m just saying cut back a little and we don’t go on super dangerous hunts we can leave that to other hunters. Hunters without kids.” He says protectively.

 

“John come on. This is ridiculous Sam has been having nightmares for years. He has dreamed about all of us dying. It’s just nightmares.” You try to use rationality on him.

 

“I don’t care! I CAN’T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU! God Y/N how many times must I tell you I can’t lose you baby girl!” He grabs you and kisses you with so much passion your legs turn to Jello.

 

John lifts you up and you wrap your legs around him. He shuts the door with his foot and lays you down one the bed. He pulls down your jeans and you take your top off as he takes his t-shirt off. 

 

“I love you darlin’, you don’t even know how much. I can’t believe you’re mine.” He growls as slides your panties down your legs. He buries his head between your thighs.

 

“Oh darlin’ I think I’ll finally have a taste of your sweet pussy that I’ve been waiting what feels like forever for. God you’re gorgeous baby girl can’t wait to bury myself in you.” John’s head is between your thighs in an instant. His mouth is trailing kisses up and down your right thigh building the ache inside you. 

 

“Please John,” you beg, your voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Please what baby girl?” He teases as he unhooks your bra and starts trailing kisses up your left thigh. 

 

“Need you,” the ache is too much and you’re not sure how much longer you can hold back the approaching orgasm.

 

“Where baby girl? Gotta tell me sweetheart.” He says as he slides a finger inside your throbbing core. “Oh baby I love your tight little cunt on my fingers. Maybe I’ll just have you cum like this.” He chuckles as you squirm underneath his heated gaze.

 

“Need you inside me.” You pant out in need.

 

John slips his jeans off before he thrust into your throbbing cunt. He grips your hips so hard you know you’ll have bruises in the morning but you love it. Having John mark you up as his has been something you been dreaming of since you were young.

 

“God baby I’ll love your pretty little cunt. It’s so tight and you’re always so ready for me. I love you baby girl.” John gasps before his lips attacked your neck slowly sucking at the base his teeth nibbling as he goes.

 

“John harder please baby.” You beg with need. John responds to your plea as he thrusts faster and harder pumping mercilessly into your tight pussy.

 

You reach your releases at the same time and John pulls out of you with his cum dripping out of your wet cunt.

 

“Was that hard enough baby girl?’’ He asks as he brushes a strand of hair out of your face. You always loved how John knew when to be loving and when he knew to be tough on you.

 

“That was perfect babe.” You reply as you come back down from your high that only John can give you. John lifts your face to his and his lips are on yours attacking your lips in a second.

 

“I love you baby girl.” John says as he holds you tight to his body and you can already feel him getting ready for round two.

 

“I love you too John. Now you ready for round two?” You say with a sly smirk and he nods with an excited smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys just remember this is an AU and some of the stuff that happens in Supernatural will be changed.

After round two you decide to go find the boys. Leaving John to talk with Bobby. You mutually decided to talk to Bobby and tell him about your relationship with John. However Bobby and your dad grew up together and you weren’t sure exactly how he would react to you dating a man twice you age, old enough to be your father.

 

You see the boys running between cars and playing with fake wooden swords. 

“Hey guys! Watcha playin’?” You ask hoping for a distraction.

 

“Peter Pan! And I’m Captain Hook!” Sammy exclaimed with so much excitement in his voice. You don’t know why but Dean always had to be Peter Pan.

 

“Well Captain,” You begin to speak as you pick up an extra wooden sword, “how about you and I take on Peter together eh?” 

 

“Yeah! Dean’s gonna lose! Dean’s gonna lose!” Sammy begins to chant.

 

“Am not and if I do it’s because you got mom on your team and that’s not fair!” Dean defends himself.

 

“Alright enough chit chat boys let’s play!” We all start battling and after awhile we take a break and you turn to see John and Bobby laughing at the three of you.

 

“Hey guys what’s up?” you say trying to stay calm.

 

“Relax, Y/N. John told me about you two and it’s cool. I think your father would be glad to know you’re happy and it’s obvious you two make each other happier people.” Bobby seemed to take the news way better than you thought he would.

 

“Y/N can I have a word in private?” John asked nervously. Which scared you because John Winchester was never nervous. You walk back to the house together leaving Bobby to play with the boys.

 

“What’s wrong babe?” You ask anxious to hear his answer.

 

“I found a hunt but it’s kinda risky. And Bobby said he would go with me.”

 

“What about the boys who’s going to stay with them if all three of us are gone?” You ask and you see his face change into one of concern.

 

“I’m not going am I?” You ask and John nods his head as confirmation. “Why?”

 

“I just want you safe and the boys need to relax a little before we head back to the bunker. It’ll only be a few days.”

 

“Fine. But I expect no injuries since your going with Bobby okay?”

 

“I promise I’ll stay safe.” You put your arms around his neck and he leans down and gives you one of the best kisses of your life.

 

“When do you have to go?” You ask as you pull apart.

 

“We’re gonna leave in about an hour after we get packed and say goodbye to the boys.” Your heart drops. You hoped you would at least have another night with him. Sensing your sadness John grips your chin gently but firmly and makes you look him in the eyes.

“Baby girl the sooner I leave the sooner I get back to you. It’s gonna be okay darlin’.” John kisses you so hard and fierce before you can even form a reply.

 

“I know but I’m gonna miss you so much John.” You wrap your arms around him tightly wishing you never had to let go. He responds to your embrace and just holds you. You're not sure for how long but when you pull apart you see Bobby walking over and you know they have to leave.

 

“Baby I’m gonna go tell the boys I’m leaving ok?” You nod knowing the boys need some time with their dad. John leaves you and Bobby to go talk to the boys.

 

“Y/N I promise to look after him. Nothing’s gonna happen sweetheart.” Bobby tries to reassure you.

 

“I know I just have this weird feeling about John leaving.” You confess knowing you can trust Bobby not to tell John your secrets. Bobby puts his arm around your shoulders and gives you a kiss on your forehead.

 

“It’ll be ok.” Bobby has always played the role of dad in your life. Even though your dad didn’t die until you were 14 you spent the school year at Bobby’s and hunted with your dad in the summer.

 

You head over to the Impala where John is having a hard time shaking Dean off. Dean is holding John’s arm tightly begging for John to bring him with.

 

“Dean I need you to stay here and keep your mom and Sammy safe okay? I know you wanna go but who’s gonna protect them?” John tries to make Dean feel like he has a job.

 

“Dean come on we can go see a movie or order pizza. We’ll have way more fun without your Dad and Bobby!” You get Dean’s attention at pizza.

 

“Ok, but promise you’ll be back soon?” Dean begs John.

 

“Buddy I promise we will be back real soon. Until then your the man of the house keep Mom and Sammy safe. If anything happens call me and I’ll come back right away. Love you guys.” John calls as he and Bobby climb in the truck. Dean stays in the same spot watching the car drive off until he can’t see it anymore.

 

“Come on boys.” You call as you walk into the house. They follow close behind.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a long night of Marvel movies and pizza you get the boys tucked into bed and head to your room yourself. 

 

When you’re about to turn out the light you hear a scream and Dean yelling. You grab your gun and knife ready to protect your boys. 

 

“Mom quick it’s got Sammy!” Dean shouts as you enter the room and see a yellow eyed man with a sick smirk on his face holding Sammy. You know he is a demon instantly by the smell of sulfur and you reach for the knife but before you can react the demon turns on you and throws you across the room. You get up and swing the knife but the demon is to fast and grabs you hand crushing it on impact. You scream in pain dropping the knife. Dean is quick to reach for the knife and plunges it into the demon’s heart killing it. 

 

Sammy runs into your arms and so does Dean you all sit there holding each other. You break away knowing your hand needs medical attention.

 

“Boys I have to get this checked out at the hospital. Get changed and meet me downstairs in 15 minutes. I’ll bury the body out back.” You instruct the boys but as you turn away you feel a gentle grip on your uninjured arm. 

 

“Mom we got this.” Dean says in a confident voice, “go get changed we’ll take care of the body.” Your heart breaks knowing Dean is growing up but he shouldn’t have to do this type of thing. But Dean has the same determined look in his eyes John gets and you know you won’t win this one.

 

“Ok.” You nod your head walking towards your room and putting on some jeans and an old Zeppelin t-shirt of John’s. You walk downstairs and get the boys in one of Bobby’s old cars and head to the hospital.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ms. (Y/L/N), your hand is broken it should be healed in about 6 weeks so until then no physical activity until then. What happened?” The doctor had continuously been trying to get you to tell him what happened but you just repeated your story that you were working on a car and the jack fell before you could get your hand out. You could tell he didn’t believe you but whatever your hand was wrapped up.

 

“I already told you. Can I leave now?” You ask impatiently you had two young boys waiting to go home. Sammy had fallen asleep and Dean was listening intently to whatever the doctor said.

 

“Yes but Ma’am if you’re in an abusive relationship you can get help. We just want to help.” And the ball dropped you suspected that was the reason for his persistence but now you were positive. Dean’s ears perked up at the abusive part.

 

“My dad would never hurt my mom! He wasn’t even home she was out working on her car!” Dean yelled defending his father.

 

“Dean it’s ok. The doctor is just doing his job.” You try to calm him as he wraps his arms around you and you hug him back. “No doctor my boyfriend is not abusive and as my son just said he wasn’t even home. We’ll be leaving now.” You hop of the bed with Dean following.

 

“Dean can you wake Sam?” You ask as you sign the release forms. The boys head out to the car following you.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When you get back you put Sam in bed and he’s asleep within seconds. Dean unable to sleep waits for you in the living room.

 

“Mom we gotta call dad.” You knew this would happen but you didn’t want John to not think you could take care of yourself and the boys. He already was super protective on hunts and if he knew what had happened you doubted he would ever let you hunt again.

 

“Dean no. I’m fine. You’re fine and Sam is fine there is no reason to tell him.”

 

“He said to call if anything happened. This is exactly what he meant. You could have died that thing could have taken Sam. Dad needs to know.” He argues. Dean always did exactly what his dad said and you had been expecting a fight. The fact that you were arguing with a nine year old was a little annoying but you couldn’t let John find out what happened.

 

“Dean he won’t let me hunt anymore. He will be way more over protective and he’ll never let us be alone. He might make us stay with Bobby while he goes on hunts. Dean I know you want to tell him but don’t I’ll come up with something and you and Sam never have to worry about it ok?” You pray that Dean will let it go.

 

“Fine but if he asks me I’m telling him the truth. I won’t lie to dad.” You know this is as close to him not telling John as you could get him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this was posted to Wattpad (were_lover18 is username, same title) and Tumblr at john girl-207. Remember to press the Kudos button at the end:)

You wake up and you hear a muffled voice. You look around and realize you’re laying on Bobby’s couch in the living room. You hear voices in the kitchen and you walk in to see Sam and Dean arguing. You turn around not listening to what they’re saying assuming it’s dumb kid stuff until you hear your name.

 

“Dean Mom said no!” Sammy shouts. You turn around hearing your name and decide a little snooping won’t hurt.

 

“Sammy! Mom’s hurt! Dad would kill us if we didn’t tell him. Mom just thinks that Dad won’t let her hunt anymore. But maybe that would be a good thing. Look Sam I’m calling him no matter what. Go keep look out for Mom.” Dean commands sounding more and more like his father.

 

“Dean! Mom’s right there!” Sammy shouts and you know it’s time to come out of your hiding place. When you step into the room Dean looks shocked.

 

“Dean I get it. It’s fine go call your father if you must but both of you listen and listen good I will not stop hunting ok? I love you both but I need to hunt it’s in my blood, it’s who I am. Your dad and I keep each other safe. It’ll be ok boys.” You hug them knowing they just need to feel loved and need to know you and them are safe. 

 

“Mom I get it but I need to call him.” Dean says and you sigh but hand over your phone. You take Sam outside to play with Jules. After about fifteen minutes Dean walks out refusing to look at you. Sam hasn’t noticed Dean yet, He’s too busy running around after Jules

 

“Dean? Dean are you ok? Is something wrong with your dad? Dean look at me!” You shout worried when he won’t look at you. Your fingers grab Dean’s chin and force him to look at you. You can see tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Dad’s fine. He said he’s on his way back and should be here around five.” Dean tries to look away but you hold him in place.

 

“What else did he say?” Dean tries to look away as a tear escapes. “Dean WInchester! What else did he say?” 

 

“He said I should have done better. I was responsible for you and Sam but I failed and now you’re hurt. He was mad I didn’t call right away. I told him you said you were fine and he should finish the hunt but that made him even madder.” Dean lets out a sob and you hold the nine year old in your arms rocking him back and forth trying to calm him.

 

“Dean it’s not your job and it’s not your fault. I’m responsible for you boys I’m the adult. You did save us you killed the damn thing did you tell your dad that it was the one that killed your mom and you ended the bastard? Cause I bet he would be so proud.” 

 

“No he cut me off whenever I tried, he said it didn’t matter.”

 

“Well it does matter Dean. And your dad is just worried in this line of work he has good reason to be. You’ll be ok Dean. why don’t you me and Sam go see the new Captain America movie, it’s only 2:15, we can make it to the 2:30 showing. After we can grab ice cream and be back about 5.” You know the way to cheer Dean up and take all your minds off it is to see a Marvel movie.

 

“Ok but we gotta be back because you know how dad gets.” Dean says.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Crap boys hurry up! It’s almost 5.” You call as you all hop in the car.

 

“I told you we should skip the ice cream,” Dean grumbles from the backseat. 

 

“I know but I promised Sammy. We’ll still get there before him it’s ok.” You know John is probably already there ready to chew the three of you out. You hear your phone start to buzz and you answer it knowing you're about ten minutes from Bobby’s still. 

 

“Hello.” You answer knowing it was John wondering where you were.

 

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?” He roars through the phone.

 

“Calm down. We went to a movie and for ice cream after Dean called you.” You reply staying calm.

 

“Why did you leave when you knew I would be here soon?” 

 

“Because Dean was upset and we all needed a distraction from what happened last night.”

 

“Get home. NOW!” He hangs up on you.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You pull into Bobby’s and see the impala sitting there. You take a deep breathe knowing this will be a big fight.

 

“Boys,” you tell them as you get out of the car, “go upstairs immediately and I’ll deal with your dad ok?” They nod and you all head inside. The boys go upstairs before they even see John. 

 

“John!” You call and you hear him walk into the room.

 

“Why didn’t you call?” He asks with a sad expression.

 

“Because after Dean killed the thing we went to the hospital and I got my hand taken care of and we got back and we all went to bed. The when I woke up I didn’t call because you were on a hunt and everyone was ok. Dean killed the yellow-eyed Demon. Both the boys were fine and I just had a broken hand not a big deal. It could’ve waited John.” He looks up at you in shock. 

 

“Dean killed it?” You nod. He pulls you into him and holds you tight against him. “It’s over! Baby it’s over! He killed that son of a bitch! That’s my boy! Dean! Dean get down here!” He shouts happily. You had never seen John this happy. Dean walks downstairs slowly, scared of getting yelled at.

 

“Son, why didn’t you tell me you killed the demon?” John kneels down in front of Dean making Dean look at him.

 

“Because every time I tried you told me to be quiet and you said I failed at protecting Mom and Sammy. And I know I failed and I’m sorry.” Dean chokes out before he starts sobbing. You start to walk over to console him but John holds up a hand to you. John pulls Dean into a hug.

 

“Son I didn’t know you killed it I thought it just left that’s why I was so upset. Dean you did amazing! Way better than most people three times your age would do. Overall there were no serious injuries and you called me to tell me. I couldn’t be more proud of you Dean.” You smile knowing John crusade is over and while you’re not entirely sure where that leaves you with the hunting thing you know he’ll be there for his boys.


	6. Chapter 6

You wake to the smell of coffee and John’s legendary chocolate chip pancakes. You arrived back at the bunker late last night and after putting Dean and Sam to bed you pretty much crashed as did John. You decide to get up and go see your boys. You walk into the TV room and see Sammy and Dean curled together on the couch watching cartoons. You head towards the kitchen to find John.

 

“Morning baby girl.” John’s says cheerfully as he pours you a cup of coffee and hands it to you.

 

“Morning and thanks.” You reply as you take a sip eagerly from your cup. Upon tasting it you realize it doesn’t taste normal and spit it back out. “Ugh did you switch brands or something?” You ask John ask you set your cup back down.

 

“No why?” He asks casting you a worried glance.

 

“It tastes funny.” You pour the coffee down the drain and grab a glass of water instead. John takes another sip to check but just looks to you confused.

 

“Taste the exact same sweetheart. You feeling ok?” He asks putting his hand to your forehead.

 

“I’ve just felt kinda worn out the last few days but I should be fine with a little rest.” You say claming him down.

 

“Ok but if your not we’ll go to the doctor’s ok?” You nod and grab a plate for him to set the pancakes on. 

 

“SAM! DEAN! Breakfast!” You holler down the hallway.

 

“COMING!” They shout back.

 

“PANCAKES!” Sam exclaims happily. He and Dean sit down next to you and John at the Bunker’s kitchen table.

 

“Hungry boys?” You ask as you hand Sam and Dean a plate of pancakes.

 

“Yes I missed dad’s pancakes while he was gone. No offense mom but it’s just not the same.” Dean smiles as he shoves a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

 

“None taken.” You smile. You loved John’s cooking, you knew your cooking would never hold a candle to his.

 

You take a bite but immediately regret it. Your stomach lurches in pain and you feel bile rise in your throat. Standing up quickly you run towards the bathroom much to the confusion of your boys. Once there you slam the door and vomit the meager contents of your stomach.   
“Baby girl you ok in there?” John asks through the door.

 

“Yeah I’m fine I’ll be out in a minute.” You say just then something in the cabinet catches your eye. A brand new box of Tampax. Shit. You think to yourself. It had only been about a month or so since you and John had gotten together. It couldn’t be but yet it made sense. Lately you had been craving weird combinations of things and feeling sick from things you used to love. For instance John’s pancakes.

 

“Baby let me in.” John commands softly through the door.

 

“In a minute.” Your voice cracks at the end.

 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” He asks his voice full of worry.

 

You stand up and brush your teeth quickly as you flush the toilet. Once your finished you step out into the hallway and are met with a very frazzled looking John.

 

“Baby girl what’s wrong? Are you ok?” He says putting his hands on your arms and looking over your body.

 

“Nothing I just had to pee really bad.” Oh God why do you suck so bad at lying? Like seriously who says that?

 

“You sure your ok?” He asks looking doubtful.

 

“Perfect I have to run into town for a few things do you want to make a list for you and the boys while I go change? Thanks.” You say turning towards your and John’s shared bedroom. Before your stopped by his hand on your uninjured arm.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go I can buy whatever you need. If you aren’t feeling well you need to stay home and rest.” John says as he turns you around. His eyes search yours.

 

“I’m fine John and besides do you really want to buy me tampons?” You ask with a smile on your face.

 

“Ok I’ll go make a list.” He says heading back towards the kitchen. Thank god you think to yourself.

 

Once you change you head back towards the kitchen to find John waiting patiently with a list, Dean by his side.

 

“Got the list?” You ask holding out your hand.

 

“Yes but first Dean wants to come with would that be alright?” Damn it. You know he planned this.

 

“Of course let’s go.” You say grabbing the list and taking Dean’s hand. You head towards the garage.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean I need you to keep a little secret for me ok?” You ask once you get to the store. So far you had gotten everything on the list minus your pregnancy test.

 

“Why?” He asks hesitantly. Why couldn’t John have sent Sammy with you? But no of course he sent his little soldier to watch you and report back.

 

“Because I don’t want anybody to freak out over what could be nothing. I think I might be having a baby.” You say turning down the Women’s Care isle. 

 

“A baby?!” Dean gasps.

 

“Shh. I don’t know for sure that’s why I have to take a test but I don’t want people getting wound up over nothing so you can’t tell your dad until I say ok?” You explain as you grab five different brands of tests. You wanted to be absolutely positive before you told John.

 

“Ok I won;t but will you tell me first? Please.” He begs giving you puppy eyes that could rival Sammy’s.

 

“Of course but it needs to be our secret until we tell the other two ok?” You make him promise as you head to the checkout.

 

“Ok.” He agrees easier than you imagined he would. You have the cashier put your items in paper bags so John won’t be able to see the tests. Once your done Dean helps you load up the car and the two of you head for home.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Dean take these bags to the kitchen and distract your dad so I can get to the bathroom ok?” You ask him once your back at the Bunker.

 

“OK I’ll do my best and I won’t say a word about the baby.” He promises before walking into the Bunker. Once you get the signal you sneak in and head straight to he bathroom. You hear John and Dean talking quietly before you shut and lock the bathroom door. 

 

Five tests. Five minutes. You pace back and forth in your tiny bathroom waiting for the egg timer to go off. When it does you jump before taking a deep breathe and look down at the tests. All five are positive. Shit.

 

“Well no better time than the present.” You say to yourself as you shove the sticks in your sweatshirt pocket before heading towards the TV room.

 

“Mom.” Dean whisper coming up behind you. You pause and turn around. “Well am I gonna be a big brother again?” He ask quietly.

 

“Yeah Dean. Yeah you are.” You whisper back feeling tears cloud your vision when you see his giant grin.

 

“Mom what’s wrong?” He asks.

 

“I’m just happy that your happy. That makes me so happy Dean. I only hope your dad and brother feel the same way.” You say pulling him into a monster hug.

 

“What’s this about?” You turn around to see John staring at you curiously while holding Sammy.

 

“Can we talk in private?” You ask as you wipe tears away from your eyes.

 

“Sure.” He says setting Sammy down.

 

“Mom wait. Can I tell Sammy?” He asks looking at you hopefully.

 

“Of course Dean.” You say before you and John walk into your bedroom.

 

“What was Little Man so happy about?” John asks taking a seat on your bed. He grabs your hands in his.

 

“John I-I’m pregnant.” You say, your voice barely a whisper.

 

“Your pregnant?” You nod. His face breaks into a grin before he stands up and picks you up in his arms, spinning you around. “We’re gonna have a baby!”

 

“John dizzy.” You say starting to feel sick after a few minutes of spinning.

 

“Right sorry. It’s just I can’t believe it! We’re having a baby!” He shouts again before meeting your lips with his own and pressing them down hard. His tongue and yours meet and fight for dominance but his of course wins. 

 

“Uh guys…” Dean coughs from the doorway making the two of you jump apart.

 

“Sorry boys.” You say your face red with embarrassment.

 

“Mommy is it really true? Am I gonna be a big brother like Dean?” Sammy asks.

 

“Yes it is!” John shouts lifting Sammy up in his arms. 

 

“I knew he’d be happy.” Dean mutters to you. 

 

“How did my son know before me?” John asks curiously.

 

“Well how else would I have gotten five pregnancy tests past you?” You tease as you pull the tests out of your pocket.

 

“Wow five out of five. Your definitely pregnant. Boys why don’t you go watch some Boy Meets World while Mom and I talk.” John tells the boys who each give you a hug before running off to the TV room.

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you were happy.” You ask as John sits down on the bed his head in his hands.

 

“You can’t go on hunts anymore. I want you and the boys to stay here at all times until the baby is born. I’ve made a lot of enemies and with you in this condition I can’t risk it. I won’t take many hunts. Only the necessary ones and always with Bobby or another hunter. But please Y/N don’t leave this Bunker alone anymore. Your safe here but out there I just-” He puts his head in his hands unable to finish his sentence.

 

“John you won’t lose me or the boys. I won’t go on hunts anymore and I was thinking of enrolling the boys in school around here. It’ll be stable for a few years. They can for sure get two years in because I don’t want to do any moving if possible until the baby is at least a year old. I mean the longer we can stay the better. Sam’s about to start school in the fall and with Dean getting older I just think they need to slow down.” You see him look up at you his face shocked.

 

“Wait really? You actually just agreed with me.” John says confused.

 

“Yes I actually agreed with you. Now let’s go spend some time with our boys.” You say walking into the hallway. John stands up and chases you through the hallway until you reach the TV room. You flop down next to Sammy on the couch while John sits down beside Dean. The rest of the day you have movie day and chill out with your boys.


End file.
